So Much for Forever: Payback
by Masterclass MC
Summary: More of Chase's past comes back to haunt him and the gang is along for the ride, more specificaly Rocky.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, and welcome to So much for Forever: Break down in Communication! If you have read SmfF then you will understand this in every way as far as past events and characters. If you haven't then I suggest that you do to be able to keep up.

**Outside Crusty's pizza**

"What's up guys?" asked Rocky Blue walking up to a group of people standing by the door to Crusty's. "Nothing much Rocks, where's Chase?" asked her redheaded best friend Cece Jones. "IDK, I was going to ask Gunther if he had seen him," said Rocky leaning against the side of the building. "I'm sure he will be here, he hasn't missed a date with you yet," said Dina hugging Rocky. "I know, it's just that I'm worried because he's starting to become more aggressive and distant as the days go by. I mean, he'll go off about nothing," said Rocky. "He hasn't done nothing to you has he?" asked her brother Ty protectively. "No, in fact, for some reason all of the times he goes off is over me," said Rocky with an odd face. "What do you mean?" asked Cece. "Well, take for example the other day. A guy grabbed my butt as I was walking down the aisle at a store that I dragged him to and he told the guy, and I quote, 'If you touch her again, I'm going to skin you like a deer'," said Rocky. "Well can you seriously blame me?" asked a voice behind her. "Chase! What happened to you?" asked Rocky excitedly at first then worriedly when she took in his appearance. His leather jacket was torn and his blue jeans had rips in them. "Don't ask," he said as they walked in and took a seat.

"So when are you going on break Deucey?" asked Dina as Deuce walked over to take their order. "As soon as I get your orders out here," he replied. They then told him their orders and he left. "So Chase, where have you been?" asked Cece. "I have actually been talking to ya'lls boss," said Chase laying his arm around Rocky's shoulders. "Oh, that can't be good," said Cece. "Yeah, he tried to get me on the show," said Chase almost laughing. "What did you tell him?" asked Rocky. "That I couldn't dance," said Chase looking down slightly at her. "You know, it's almost odd to see someone taller than Rocky," said Cece spacing out. "Back to the subject, but I did accept a job working the DJ and working some of the lights and graphics on the screen," said Chase looking at Cece like she was crazy. "WHY WOULD YOU PUT SOMETHING GRAPHIC ON THE SCREENS!?" exclaimed Cece in a somewhat quiet voice. "Not that kind of graphics Cece, I mean the pictures," said Chase in a mock child's voice while Rocky rolled her eyes at Cece.

"So when do you start?" asked Gunther. "Next show actually, I'm gonna be on the turn tables," said Chase. "That ought to be good," said Ty bumping fists with Chase.

Afterwards

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Chase as he and Rocky stood in front of her apartment. "Sure thing, how about you cook me breakfast in the morning," said Rocky. "All right, I guess I'll bring you breakfast in bed," he said laughing. "Aw, you'd actually do that for me?" said Rocky. "Of course, I would do anything for you," said Chase caressing her cheek, "I'll see you in the morning." He then opened her door and she went in and he walked into his apartment. My life is finally taking a turn for the better for once, he thought smiling as he flopped into his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase woke up early that next morning. He got dressed in his usual style and walked toward his kitchen to make Rocky breakfast as promised. Once he was done he walked down the fire escape and up to her window. He could see her curled up on her bed. She's even beautiful when she's asleep, he thought opening the window. He then walked over to her, food in hand. "Hey baby, I got you some food," he said quietly shaking her. She moaned and turned up right. She slowly opened her eyes that were glazed and rubbed them. "Are you awake?" laughed Chase silently sitting on the edge of her bed. She shook her head but soon was up and moving. Once she was done eating, she asked, "What is today?" "It's Sunday, you should get ready for church. I'll see you when you get back," he said rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. "And remember that I'm always here for you," he said as he exited out the window and she started to get dressed.

Outside her window in another building

"Man, would you look at that girl's body," said a man looking through binoculars. "I know, and boss says that once he disposes of Deere, we can have the girl," said his partner sitting at the table. "What does the boss want with this loser anyway? He just seems like another teenager to me," said the first man setting the binoculars down. "He didn't say, just mentioned that the kid was actually very dangerous." "Why doesn't he just find someone to off him?" said the first man confused. "He wants to watch him die painfully," said the second guy. "Come on, lets go get her," he said picking up a silenced pistol and walking out of the apartment.

Rocky's apartment

The 2 men crept silently into the apartment and snuck over to the girl's room. The first one took hold of the doorknob and turned it as they both stormed into the room. "What the?" began the second guy. The door slammed shut interrupting him. "Looking for someone?" asked a cold voice from what would have been behind the door. They turned to see Chase leaned against the wall with a serious look. "Deere," growled the first man as he whipped the pistol up. "Wait, the boss wants him alive," said the second man. "Oh, then I'll just wing 'em a little." Before he could pull the trigger, Chase stepped forward and jabbed his thumb in the first man's eye. He then rolled out of the way as the man fell to the ground. The first man stood in shock of watching his partner fall to the ground dead. Chase then kicked him in the jaw.

"Next time, maybe your boss will heed my warning when I say to leave my friends and family alone. Now I'm going to enjoy this," said Chase snarling. He then slammed his foot into the man's throat, effectively crushing his windpipe. The man made an obscene strangling noise. Chase then slowly crushed the man's jaw and smiled. Soon, the man was dead on the floor. Thank god Rocky was gone and I saw these idiots, thought Chase. He pulled out his phone. "Hey Matt, got 2 bodies for you," he said into the phone and hitting the end button. Soon the bodies were on their way out of Chicago and Chase was back in his apartment washing the blood off his boots like he had a thousand times before.

**So, who knew that Chase was a cold blood killer? Think that's gory, wait till later though. **


End file.
